


Vice Versa

by kethni



Series: 5 AUs Kent and Selina Were Friends with Benefits [1]
Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Microfic, Portmanteau Series, Vitriolic Flirting, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: They taunted each other.They teased each other.They flirted.And then they fucked.





	Vice Versa

**Author's Note:**

> I had an anonymous request for "a sexy friends with benefits story that is hot but sentimental too, longer is better :)" 
> 
> I had trouble fulfilling all the requirements in one story so I've cheated and written several. This is the first, it's based on a suggestion from CrazyMaryT :)

A little light crept around the edges of the drapes. It didn’t so much illuminate the room as sketch the edges of the darkness. Selina stretched out in the bed. Her feet brushed against his shins. Still asleep, she automatically moved closer to the warmth of his body.

Selina woke up before the alarm. She reached blindly to the bedside table and hunted for her glasses. As she put them on she squinted around the room. She got out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown, stepped into her slippers, and padded out.

She glowered at herself in the bathroom mirror. No matter what she ate, no matter the techniques or duration of her exercise, no matter her surgical “refreshments,” she always looked her age. She looked _good_ for her age, but she didn’t look significantly younger.

‘Are you once more pouting about not being twenty-five years old?’

‘Shut the fuck up, Methuselah,’ she retorted.

‘Trowel your makeup on, Medusa,’ he returned.

She flipped him the bird and kicked the door shut.

***

She was whistling as Gary laid out her clothes. She saw him glance suspiciously around the room. He was always suspicious when she was happy. She didn’t care. Nah, that wasn’t true. She thought it was funny. He was always looking around for signs that there was someone hiding in the closet.

Like they’d ever be that disorganised. Kent had been home a couple hours before Gary even arrived. One of the reasons that Selina had started banging Kent in the first place was because of the convenience. It wasn’t the only reason, of course, but it certainly wasn’t the smallest reason either.

Kent was organised, efficient, and extremely capable. That was exactly what she had expected. He didn’t make a fuss about snatched office trysts or sneaking about the residence in the early hours.

It had started with a late-night meeting. The irritated vice president once again seeking some respect and acknowledgment from the dismissive senior strategist. It was nothing new. After the disaster of the hostage/spy debacle they found themselves unexpectedly united in disgust at President Hughes’ mishandling of the entire affair. Bickering had led to a drink which led to a few more drinks. A few more drinks had led to more bickering, albeit with an entirely different subtext, and bantering.

They taunted each other.

They teased each other.

They flirted.

And then they fucked.

‘We should’ve done this before,’ the strategist said.

‘It would have been preferable to the continual antagonism,’ the vice president said.

‘Why the fuck didn’t we?’

‘Because the first time we met you took an instant dislike to me for some unaccountable reason,’ Kent said.

Selina elbowed him in the ribs. ‘You were whiny and demanding. You’re _still_ whiny and demanding. “I wanna see the president! I was promised access!” It’s quite off-putting.’

Kent scowled at her. ‘I’m the vice president. It’s entirely normal and appropriate for me to wish to have access to the president.’

She propped herself up on her elbow. ‘Well you got access to his senior strategist.’

‘It’s not the kind of access I had in mind,’ he said mildly.

‘Quit whining. Keep putting out like that Mr Vice President and I’ll make sure you get what you need.’

‘Politically?’ he asked.

She shrugged. ‘That too.’


End file.
